guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summit Slaves
Overview Summary #Scout the Stone Basilica. #Scout Darkhaven. #Scout Sorrow's Belly. #Scout the Gap. #Scout the Iron Arch. #See Galen Trask for your reward. Obtained from :Galen Trask in Sorrow's Furnace Requirements :You must lead Galen Trask to Sorrow's Furnace as part of To Sorrow's Furnace Reward :*2,000 XP Preliminary Dialogue :Galen Trask: "If we dress you as a slave, you'll make the perfect spy. Let's go." Dialogue :"All right, here's the plan. Our Dwarven friends mentioned five locations: the Stone Basilica, Darkhaven, Sorrow's Belly, the Gap, and the Iron Arch. You'll need to scout each one, then return to me. You'll be posing as slaves, but don't worry, I'll get you out of here when it's all over. :Now I'm going to have to put an Enchantment on you; the Summit won't take you without it. It'll prevent you from attacking the Stone Summit, and it also gives them certain powers over you, so try not to make them angry. Once the Enchantment is in place, I'm going to sell you to Taskmaster Ironboot over there, and you'll have to follow him to the slave pens. Once you're inside, you're on your own. Good Luck!" ::Accept: "We're ready. Let's go." ::Reject: "Slave pens? Are you kidding me?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Galen Trask: "Hail, Ironboot! I've brought you some fine slaves. Humans! You don't see their like every day!" :Taskmaster Ironboot: "Humans are overrated. Why, they expect to be fed daily! But it looks like you've enchanted 'em, so I suppose we can use 'em if the price isn't too dear." :Galen Trask: "These are strong and healthy. They'll last years. I'd say they're worth 1000 gold a piece." :Taskmaster Ironboot: "Ho ho! Ah, Trask, yer a real piece o' work. Do ye take me fer a fool? I'd not pay that fer the lot of 'em! I'll give ye 100 gold each." :Galen Trask: "You wound me, Ironboot. You know I can't possibly take less than 300 gold for each of them." :Taskmaster Ironboot: "I'll give ye 200 each and that's that. Take it or be gone w'ye." :Galen Trask: "Ironboot, you scallywag, you've called my bluff. The slaves are yours. Now pay up so I can be on my way." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Taskmaster Ironboot: "Follow me humans. And don't dawdle." :Taskmaster Ironboot: "If ye want to get through the gates, ye'll have to learn to use the Gear Boxes, else ye'll get stuck." :Taskmaster Ironboot: "Ye'd do well to do exactly as Krak Flamewhip says. Finish his tasks and ye might avoid the whip." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Taskmaster Ironboot: "A sicklier lot I've never seen. Good luck getting' any work from 'em, Krak." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Krak Flamewhip) :"You shall address me as "Sir". You shall do what I tell you, when I tell you and as fast as I tell you, or I shall beat you, whip you, and feed you to the moles. Got it?" ::Option 1: "Cold One" ::Option 2: "Wrentches in the Gears" ::Option 3: "Gathering Resources" ::Option 4: "Unruly Slaves" ::Option 5: "Fire in the Hole" Reward Dialogues :"Excellent work! This ought to go some ways towards compensating you for what you've been through." Followup :Cold One :Fire in the Hole :Gathering Resources :Unruly Slaves :Wrenches in the Gears Walkthrough Find Galen in Grenth's Footprint, talk to him and lead him to Sorrow's Furnace. Upon accepting the quest inside, Galen will cast Chains of Enslavement on the party, with the effect that all Stone Summit become friendly to the players. Once the party has been "sold" to Taskmaster Ironboot, follow him to your "slave master", Krak Flamewhip. He offers the five followup (or sub-quests) also required to fulfill Galen's "mission". The idea is that these five sub-quests lead you to the places you have to scout to complete this quest. Sometimes, though, you may finish the sub-quest without stepping near enough to trigger completion of the scouting. So, after finishing one of the sub-quests, be sure to check this quest's log entry to verify that the corresponding place has also been crossed out. If not, the quest marker will indicate precisely where you must go to fulfill the task. After scouting all the places required and completing all five sub-quests, return to Galen for your reward. However, you can also choose to not complete any of the sub-quests, and just scout the areas. Notes *You do not have to have this quest completed for the followup quests to become available, but you must take it. *This quest and the followup quests are very simple in nature and can be done fairly simply with henchmen. However you can draw attacking hostile mobs towards a friendly mob for aid in defeating the hostile ones. *This quest is an excellent opportunity to scout Sorrow's Furnace and get to know it in detail without too much trouble. The majority of the mobs and bosses and patrols will be in their actual places but not hostile. *This quest gives the player an opportunity to witness the life of the Furnace from an insider's point of view, including some entertaining dialogues between its denizens. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Repeatable quests